fanmadepokemonglazedfandomcom-20200213-history
Learnset
Learnsets in Blazed glazed have been modified for certain pokemon. Note from Developer "This is just to get a general idea of which Pokémon were buffed compared to the regular Glazed. I actually replaced moves in level-ups for the most part, replacing them with moves that were better." Learnset Modifications BULBASAUR IVYSAUR VENUSAUR Based on XY level-up Sludge, Leaf Storm + Earth Power by TM CHARMANDER CHARMELEON CHARIZARD Based on XY level-up Dragon Pulse, Dragon Dance, Hurricane + Earth Power by TM SQUIRTLE WARTORTLE BLASTOISE Based on XY level-up Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Dragon Pulse CATERPIE METAPOD BUTTERFREE Bug Buzz, Hurricane WEEDLE KAKUNA BEEDRILL X-Scissor, Poison Jab +Knock Off by TM PIDGEY PIDGEOTTO PIDGEOT Double Edge, Brave Bird, Roost RATTATA RATICATE Sucker Punch SPEAROW FEAROW Roost EKANS ARBOK Poison Jab, Elemental Fangs, Poison Fang, Bulk Up, Sucker Punch PICHU PIKACHU RAICHU Nasty Plot, Can learn Surf and Fly via HM SANDSHREW SANDSLASH Based on B2W2 level up +Knock Off by TM NIDORAN NIDORINA NIDOQUEEN Poison Jab, Superpower, Earth Power NIDORAN NIDORINO NIDOKING Poison Jab, Megahorn, Earth Power CLEFFA CLEFAIRY CLEFABLE Drain Kiss, Moonblast VULPIX NINETALES Flame Burst, Dark Pulse, Extrasensory, Nasty Plot, Grass Knot via TM IGGLYBUFF JIGGLYPUFF WIGGLYTUFF Drain Kiss ZUBAT GOLBAT CROBAT Poison Jab, Brave Bird, Earlier Poison Fang and Wing Attack, Nasty Plot, Roost DEINO ZWEILOUS HYDREIGON Dragon Pulse, Dark Pulse, Earth Power, Roost Pawniard Bisharp Learns Sacred Sword JOLTIK GALVANTULA Pin Missile, Signal Beam, Bug Buzz, Thunder Golett Golurk Learns Astonish and Shadow Claw Cottonee Whimsicott Learns Nasty Plot + Earth Power by TM PSYDUCK GOLDUCK Unchanged. Honedge Doublade Aegislash GROWLITHE ARCANINE Morning Sun, Crunch, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Flare Blitz POLIWAG POLIWHIRL POLIWRATH + Drain Punch by TM POLITOED Hyper Voice ABRA KADABRA ALAKAZAM Thunder Wave MACHOP MACHOKE MACHAMP Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Drain Punch, Bullet Punch BELLSPROUT WEEPINBELL VICTREEBEL Leaf Storm, Weather Ball, Knock Off, Leaf Blade + Earth Power by TM TENTACOOL TENTACRUEL Sludge GEODUDE GRAVELER GOLEM Rock Polish, Sucker Punch PONYTA RAPIDASH Flame Wheel, Flare Blitz, Wild Charge, Megahorn, gets Earthquake via TM SLOWPOKE SLOWBRO SLOWKING Slack Off MAGNEMITE MAGNETON MAGNEZONE Flash Cannon, Signal Beam OSHAWOTT DEWOTT SAMUROTT Aqua Tail, Air Slash, Sacred Sword SEEL DEWGONG Signal Beam Skrelp Dragalge SHELLDER CLOYSTER Icicle Crash, Rock Blast GASTLY HAUNTER GENGAR Ominous Wind, Shadow Ball, Will o wisp ONIX STEELIX Curse, Dig, Iron Head, Earthquake, Rock Polish, Rock Slide, Thunder Fang MIENFOO MIENSHAO Drain Punch, Knock Off + Rock Climb via TM Venipede Whirlipede Scolipede + Poison Fang GIRATINA Shadow Sneak, Earth Power, Aura Sphere HEATRAN Flash Cannon, Iron Head SKORUPI DRAPION Elemental Fangs, Night Slash, Poison Jab, Swords Dance CUBONE MAROWAK Iron Head TYROGUE Unchanged. HITMONLEE Blaze Kick HITMONCHAN Drain Punch, Bullet Punch HITMONTOP Sucker Punch LICKITUNG LICKILICKY Explosion KOFFING WEEZING Will O Wisp, Sludge Bomb RHYHORN RHYDON RHYPERIOR Rock Polish, Elemental Fangs CHANSEY BLISSEY Unchanged TANGELA TANGROWTH Knock Off, Giga Drain, Leaf Storm + Earth Power by TM KANGASKHAN Low Kick, Sucker Punch, Crunch HORSEA SEADRA KINGDRA Dragon Pulse, Outrage GOLDEEN SEAKING Megahorn STARYU STARMIE Power Gem MANAPHY Nasty Plot SCYTHER SCIZOR X-Scissor, Iron Head, Knock Off, Roost, Sacred Sword (only as a Scyther), Bullet Punch SMOOCHUM JYNX ELEKID ELECTABUZZ ELECTIVIRE Follow B2W2 level-up for Elekid and Electabuzz, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Wild Charge, Cross Chop MAGBY MAGMAR MAGMORTAR Flame Burst, Dark Pulse +Earth Power by TM TAUROS Unchanged. MAGIKARP GYARADOS Aqua Tail, Crunch, Ice Fang LAPRAS Unchanged. DITTO Unchanged. Def-EEVEE Grass Knot via TM Off- Eevee VAPOREON Baton Pass +Grass Knot and Moonblast via TM JOLTEON Signal Beam, Baton Pass +Grass Knot and Moonblast via TM FLAREON Flare Blitz, Flame Wheel, Fire Fang, Baton Pass, +Grass Knot, Knock Off, Moonblast via TM PORYGON PORYGON2 PORYGON-Z Swift, Nasty Plot OMANYTE OMASTAR Power Gem KABUTO KABUTOPS Aqua Jet, Rock Tomb, Rock Slide, Swords Dance AERODACTYL Brave Bird, Roost SNORLAX Crunch ARTICUNO Hurricane, Extrasensory, Roost ZAPDOS Extrasensory, Roost MOLTRES Hurricane, Extrasensory, Roost + Earth Power DRATINI DRAGONAIR DRAGONITE Dragon Pulse, Aqua Tail, Hurricane, Extremespeed, Roost MEWTWO Aura Sphere MEW Aura Sphere CHIKORITA BAYLEEF MEGANIUM Based on HGSS level-up Drain Kiss, Moonblast, Calm Mind CYNDAQUIL QUILAVA TYPHLOSION Based on HGSS level-up Mud Shot, Earth Power TOTODILE CROCONAW FERALIGATR Based on HGSS level-up Dragon Dance, Aqua Jet SENTRET FURRET Unchanged. HOOTHOOT NOCTOWL Roost Budew Roselia ROSERADE Poison Jab, Extrasensory, Sleep Powder, Ancientpower +Earth Power by TM Larvesta Volcarona X-Scissor (Larvesta) + Earth Power by TM Rotom Unchanged. Rotom-W Bubblebeam Rotom-C Magical Leaf Rotom-H Flame Burst Rotom-S Hurricane Rotom-F Aurora Beam TOGEPI TOGETIC TOGEKISS Drain Kiss, Nasty Plot, Baton Pass, Ancient Power, Thunder Wave, Air Slash, Roost AXEW FRAXURE HAXORUS Poison Jab, Night Slash MAREEP FLAAFFY AMPHAROS Follow B2W2, Sand-Attack, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, Agility MARILL AZUMARILL Covet, Aqua Jet, Aqua Tail SUDOWOODO Wood Hammer, Sucker Punch HOPPIP SKIPLOOM JUMPLUFF Aerial Ace, Bullet Seed, Swords Dance, Cotton Guard AIPOM AMBIPOM Covet SCRAGGY SCRAFTY Dragon Dance YANMA YANMEGA Silver Wind, Bug Buzz, Air Slash WOOPER QUAGSIRE Unchanged. ESPEON Baton Pass UMBREON Snarl, Bite, Sucker Punch, Baton Pass Learns Grass Knot by TM MURKROW HONCHKROW Night Slash, Brave Bird,Sucker Punch, Roost, Heat Wave MISDREAVUS MISMAGIUS Ominous Wind, Drain Kiss, Power Gem, Moonblast, Nasty Plot UNOWN Unchanged. WYNAUT WOBBUFFET Unchanged. MAWILE Elemental Fangs, Iron Head, Covet, Sucker Punch, Swords Dance PINECO FORRETRESS Iron Head GLIGAR GLISCOR Wing Attack, Knock Off, Night Slash, Elemental Fangs, X-Scissor, Roost SNUBBULL GRANBULL Covet, Bulk Up, Elemental Fangs Sylveon (follows a similar pattern to Gen3 Eeveelution) +Grass Knot via TM SHUCKLE Unchanged. HERACROSS Night Slash, Swords Dance, Drain Punch via TM SNEASEL WEAVILE Ice Punch, Low Kick, Night Slash, Swords Dance, Icicle Crash Phantump Trevenant + Earth Power by TM SWINUB PILOSWINE MAMOSWINE Ice Fang, Icicle Crash Goomy Sliggoo Goodra +Giga Drain DELIBIRD Unchanged. MANTINE Air Slash SKARMORY Brave Bird, Iron Head HOUNDOUR HOUNDOOM Nasty Plot, Dark Pulse, Snarl, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang PHANPY DONPHAN Elemental Fangs SMEARGLE Unchanged. MILTANK Unchanged. RAIKOU Aura Sphere, Extremespeed, Thunder Fang, Extrasensory ENTEI Flare Blitz, Extremespeed, Fire Fang, Extrasensory +Earth Power by TM SUICUNE Air Slash, Extremespeed, Ice Fang, Extrasensory LARVITAR PUPITAR TYRANITAR Dragon Dance, Rock Polish LUGIA Hurricane, Roost HO-OH Brave Bird, Flare Blitz, Roost CELEBI Unchanged. PIKACHU Agility, Drain Kiss, Shock Wave, Meteor Mash, Wild Charge, Icicle Crash, Extremespeed, Thunderbolt TIMBURR GURDURR CONKELDURR Mach Punch, Bulk Up, Drain Punch, Poison Jab, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch DRUDDIGON Sucker Punch, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang KYUREM-B Compatible with Ice Punch tutor. KYUREM-W Unchanged. CHESPIN QUILLADIN CHESNAUGHT Drain Punch, Seed Bomb, Bulk Up, Wood Hammer + Earth Power by TM FENNEKIN BRAIXEN DELPHOX Extrasensory, Will-o-wisp FROAKIE FROGADIER GRENINJA Night Slash, Dark Pulse Xerneas + Calm Mind Yveltal Zygarde + Bulk Up TREECKO GROVYLE SCEPTILE (Grovyle and Sceptile follow pattern of ORAS level-up) Dragon Claw, Dragon Pulse, Leaf Storm, X-Scissor, Swords Dance, Leech Seed TORCHIC COMBUSKEN BLAZIKEN (Blaziken only follows pattern of ORAS level-up) Bulk Up, Shadow Claw, Hi-Jump-Kick, Flare Blitz, Swords Dance, Drain Punch by TM MUDKIP MARSHTOMP SWAMPERT (Follows pattern of ORAS level-up) Water Pulse, Yawn, Low Kick POOCHYENA MIGHTYENA Elemental Fangs, Sucker Punch ZIGZAGOON LINOONE Extremespeed, Shadow Claw SNIVY SERVINE SERPERIOR Nasty Plot, Dragon Pulse, Power Gem, Bulk Up, Nasty Plot + Earth Power by TM LEAFEON (follows a similar pattern to Gen3 Eeveelution) Baton Pass, Cotton Guard +Earth Power by TM TURTWIG GROTLE TORTERRA Rock Polish, Wood Hammer CHIMCHAR MONFERNO INFERNAPE Fire Punch, Jump Kick, Swords Dance, Will-o-Wisp, Flare Blitz, Drain Punch by TM +Superpower by tutor NINCADA NINJASK X-Scissor, Aerial Ace SHEDINJA Shadow Sneak, Shadow Claw, X-Scissor TAILLOW SWELLOW Based on ORAS level-up Roost, Double-Edge SHROOMISH BRELOOM Based on ORAS level-up Bullet Seed, Drain Punch, Spore as a Breloom + Earth Power by TM SPINDA Sucker Punch WINGULL PELIPPER Based on ORAS level-up Icy Wind, Knock Off, Roost COBALION Flash Cannon, Iron Head, Sacred Sword +Brick Break by TM TERRAKION Sacred Sword, +Brick Break by TM VIRIZION Sacred Sword, Leaf Blade, +Brick Break by TM KELDEO Aura Sphere, Aqua Jet, Aqua Tail, Icy Wind RIOLU LUCARIO Crunch, Dragon Pulse, Hi-Jump-Kick, Dark Pulse, Nasty Plot, Flash Cannon, Bullet Punch KECLEON Shadow Claw, Shadow Sneak ZORUA ZOROARK Dark Pulse, Snarl, Extrasensory, Nasty Plot SABLEYE Shadow Claw, Shadow Sneak, Snarl, Will-O-Wisp BUIZEL FLOATZEL (Follows B2W2 level pattern) Brick Break, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail FEEBAS MILOTIC Unchanged. GIBLE GABITE GARCHOMP Swords Dance, Outrage CRESSELIA Unchanged. DARKRAI Snarl, Dark Pulse SHAYMIN Unchanged. GLACEON (follows a similar pattern to Gen3 Eeveelution) Calm Mind, Baton Pass, +Surf by HM Grass Knot and Moonblast by TM ELECTRIKE MANECTRIC Based on ORAS level-up Flame Burst, Snarl, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Crunch, Overheat PIPLUP PRINPLUP EMPOLEON Icy Wind, Yawn, Flash Cannon, Aqua Jet, Power Gem, Agility, UXIE Unchanged. SNORUNT GLALIE Ice Fang FROSLASS Ice Fang, Drain Kiss, Ominous Wind, VICTINI Flare Blitz, Zen Headbutt, Wild Charge, Will-O-Wisp MESPRIT Unchanged. PALKIA Hydro Pump, Earth Power, Power Gem, Dragon Pulse ZEKROM Thunder Fang, Wild Charge RESHIRAM Fire Fang KYUREM Earth Power REGIGIGAS Iron Head, Knock Off, Double-Edge AZELF Unchanged TEPIG PIGNITE EMBOAR Flame Wheel, Rollout, Fire Punch, Brick Break, Wild Charge, Flare Blitz, Drain Punch by TM CROAGUNK TOXICROAK Brick Break, Knock Off, Poison Jab, Nasty Plot, Sucker Punch, Swords Dance DIALGA Flash Cannon, Earth Power, Power Gem, Dragon Pulse SHINX LUXIO LUXRAY Elemental Fangs, Night Slash, Wild Charge, Sucker Punch CLAMPERL HUNTAIL Ice Fang GOREBYSS Unchanged. ABSOL Night Slash, Knock Off, Sucker Punch, Sacred Sword SHUPPET BANETTE Shadow Sneak, Shadow Claw, can learn Drain Punch via TM SEVIPER Poison Jab, Bulk Up Genesect ARON LAIRON AGGRON Aqua Tail, Rock Slide, Rock Tomb, Iron Head, Rock Polish CASTFORM Unchanged. LILEEP CRADILY (Follows ORAS Level-up) Recover ANORITH ARMALDO (Follows ORAS Level-up) Rock Tomb, Knock Off, Rock Slide, Aqua Tail, Aqua Jet, Swords Dance +Rock Climb by TM RALTS KIRLIA Based on ORAS level-up Disable, Encore, Drain Kiss GARDEVOIR Will-O-Wisp, Destiny Bond, Mean Look GALLADE Bulk Up, Will-O-Wisp, Zen Headbutt, Shadow Sneak, Sacred Sword, Knock Off BAGON SHELGON SALAMENCE Based on ORAS level-up Hydro Pump, Elemental Fangs, Roost, Dragon Dance BELDUM METANG METAGROSS Based on ORAS level-up Iron Head, Rock Polish, Explosion REGIROCK Rock Slide REGICE Ice Beam REGISTEEL Iron Head KYOGRE GROUDON Unchanged. RAYQUAZA Brave Bird LATIAS LATIOS Dragon Pulse, Roost JIRACHI Iron Head, Zen Headbutt ARCEUS Swords Dance DEOXYS Category:Water type